


Hazbin Hotel His Secretary

by Gamer_booknerd



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Co-workers, F/M, Hook-Up, Secret Relationship, Sex Positive Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), passionate love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamer_booknerd/pseuds/Gamer_booknerd
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 30





	1. Donna is the name gambling is my game!

My name is Donna, I lived most of my life in the 1960’s I died the year 1971 who would’ve thought years of gambling and having sex with random and sometimes married men would send me to hell. Thought it was because I wasn’t the wife people wanted me to be. Or because I was a too beautiful sectary. Or that I loved women as much as men and others. Turns out women don’t go to hell for that. In this hell there’s a different world. People get become more unique have animal characteristics. An example is me. I am a white rabbit I have the nose ears and fluffy tail I have white fur. My eyes are a deep rich red and I still have my black hair. I normally wear my uniform and some reading glasses. Some are born here the most commonly known Princess Charlie I’ve heard a few things about the princess of hell. Normally taunts for someone of high stature nobody fears her. She apparently has been working on a passion project. That’s the reason we are in down town to watch it. Everyone wanted to know.  
I was watching the TV or as my boss calls it the picture show. I look up at him. He’s one of the most powerful demons in hell. Even though I’ve been here for decades he’s been here for almost a hundred years. His hands behind his back along with his cane that has an old fashioned microphone as he watches nobody stands in front of him. He’s very tall and his animal is a deer an animal normally known for their calm beauty and gentleness which he isn’t. He could be seen as beautiful. He has two long tuffs of hair on the top of his head similar to deer ears. His skin is grey and has sharp yellow teeth. He adjusts his monocle that has a red tint. The year he died was during the 1933 from what I was told by others he was a serial killer from the south. He has more power than any normal demon. But I know something’s about him no one else does. But it comes from working for him and sleeping with him.


	2. How I ended up working for him

How did I work for a man who’s been in hell for 30 more years than me? When I first arrived I felt right at home which wasn’t so different except maybe my mother. People sinning left and right except they had no shame or any reason to hide it and there was no one to yell at them. So was I, it wasn’t too hard to join in fun. I’ve also met someone in hell someone who loved cheap booze as much as me he loved having me on his lap. Then I found him talking up the women who’d bring him his booze we broke up naturally. It could’ve been messier he could’ve violently arguing. We just agree to go our separate ways. During my heart broken state I started gambling more and more normally not with money on the line. I’d bet with my body.

One day he came in at the time he was just a demon who was becoming more powerful more lowly demons were the only ones afraid of him the ones who took turfs and made wars weren’t too worried. I can see the way he looked me. I won’t lie I liked how he looked at me it was more than just simple lust it was more than other feelings I was use to. I bought him a drink or two he ordered the bitterest drinks they had. We got to talking he told me he was looking for some fun. Told him for a little game I could provide it. He said he wanted more than just one night. He told me he wanted to bet souls. Which is the equivalent of just betting what’s left of your life here. I had nothing but a rusty shitty apparent so I agreed. Then I lost I walked with him to his house at the time I guessed he’d just use me and kill me for my blood or something. It was only the first part I was right but this hook up was different.


	3. The deal

Normally I’d take off my own clothes or they’d be ripped apart. Then they’d grab me by the hair and be brought to my knees on the floor and they’d use my mouth. Sometimes they’d use my ears as handles. Then shove me on to the bed and fuck me until they are done. I then leave because this doesn’t tire me out a lot. Sometimes I take few things even things to their wives sometimes I’d leave my lip stick kisses on their clothes haven’t gotten trouble for it yet. He however brought me close and kissed me. I thought he just liked this kind of foreplay. Then he ran his fingers around my body squeezing not as rough as I’d expected but I could tell he was hungry. How delicate he took off my clothes and wanted me to take off his too as we kissed. He then did something only my ex boyfriend did and rarely some men did. He went down on me. I gasped. “W-wait!” He stopped and looked up at me. “Yes? Is there something wrong?” He put his hand there and started teasing my clit. “G-guys normally don’t go down on me.” His eyes already spoke for what he was about to say. “I don’t care and it looked like you enjoyed it~” He want back down licked my lower lips. He was different though. He had his hands propped under my knees. It felt like heaven or that’s what I guessed. He’d move from my lips to tongue fucking me. He also sucked on my clit it wasn’t too hard for him to make me squirt. He then made me have an orgasm after orgasm. He had me gasping and begging shamelessly. I’ve never been used in this way. He’d just keep eating me in all kinds of positions. Drinking every single time. Then when he stopped I got worried that I wouldn’t have enough energy to suck him off or at least pay him back. Instead he got up facing me I could feel his head rubbing against me up and down and slowly entered me. He was bigger and longer than any other man. He thrust roughly into me and made my body mainly my breasts bounce. I wrapped my arms around him running my hands through his hair I know he can feel my breasts against his chest he felt warm but not as warm as me. I kept moaning as he moaned and whispered to me. “Promise me~ Promise ahhh you’ll never leave me stay with me in hell forever.~ It’s all I want from you the most.” I was already caught up in lust and wasn’t thinking too much. I just nodded and moaned. “I-I promise!” That was the deal as I clenched around him and had another one as he came inside of me it was hot thick and a lot as if he hasn’t had sex in years.


	4. Pillow talk and the contract

I passed out on the bed a naked wet mess the next day I woke up to new clothes my old ones were of red simple dresses and black ones and id wear long gloves basically I’d often looked like a pin up woman. This however was office clothes for women light grey stockings and red heals and a red blouse and what looks like a chocker and red tinted reading glasses. And some breakfast. I got dressed in them and ate. He was waiting for me in his kitchen. “Starting today you will be my secretary you will manage my business and help me expand my empire and with my radio!” I nodded. I thought for a moment since I’ll be working for him no more tossing the beds with him until he puts his hands on my shoulders and moved to my boobs. He held them firmly rubbing his thumb over my most sensitive spots. “And at night you’ll be my cock warmer and my bed warmer too.~ This chocker and these glasses will show others who you work for and who you belong to.” He kissed my lips and wrote me a contract finalizing things. I signed it and he put it away. By day he’d do his evil bidding taking care of his enemies and plans to only get stronger and by night we’d fuck relentlessly. I never realized how I was into a lot of kinky stuff. But I told him it was for the best we keep it professional in front of others for my safety and so they don’t think they found a weakness yet. He told me he’d always keep me safe since that’s part of the contract but it’d just makes things easier. 

After every yearly clean up it’d just be me and him having sex and be safe. This year was different there was goanna be announcement by the princess of hell. She talked about this year’s cleaning to deal with over population. She explains about a rehabilitation center a hotel. After she talked about it she then started singing about how she had hope for us. People both in the TV and outside started laughing hard. Me and boss were quiet something was going through his mind already they then cut to a turf war and one in it was the one they just said was keeping out of trouble. Then fights broke out. People started walking away and so did we I started writing some things down.


	5. To the happy hotel

“Well that was quite a show!” He said to me I nodded. “Yeah I’ve heard a few things about the princesses before didn’t think they were true. What I wouldn’t give to watch that bitchy ass blond rude cunt get her ass beat.” He raised his cane as he’s being his usual overdramatic self. “I forgot that time you and her got into a fight.” “What do you expect after her saying she doesn’t touch the gays and how I died young because my legs are as open as my mouth?” “It was very entertaining to watch you break a few teeth of hers.” “But because of that we are not allowed on that channel... I’m sorry about that boss...” “Never apologize for standing for honor and respect my darling.~” He put his hand under my chin and rubbed my cheek with his thumb. “What do you think of the princess’s project?” He lets go of me and continue to walk. “Ah yes the belle of the ball of Hell believing in redemption only to be disappointed!... We are going to the Hotel locate it and find us a ride!” I was surprised. “Uhhhh... boss what are you planning? Surely you don’t wanna redeem yourself right?” While normally I don’t question him and his madness I had to know this time what he plans. “Goodness No! We did enough to make us permanent residents!” He playfully pinches my ass as I blushed and moved back. “N-not in public.” He ignored me and continued. “I plan to help with this hotel! I want front row seats to watch them fail! Imagine those who do want to get better only to fall back to their home!” Deep down there’s something is telling me that’s not all he believes in. While he’s the worst of the worst I know he has a moral compass. I nodded and we make our way there. “Be honest with me my sugar~ Do you truly believe her plan will work?” The princess was the one to open and close and open again and closed. I couldn’t help but giggle he looked at me and I stopped but couldn’t help but smile. He runs a hand down my cheek I blush a bit. “If this makes you smile so much then it looks like you and I will stay and I won’t take no for answer.” He lets go of my cheek again and leans down and gives my breasts a nuzzle. Before she opened the door and lets him speak he introduced himself. 

He lets himself in as I follow behind behind trying to keep myself blushing. “Donna, his Sectary.” I point to him as he talks about how he loved the announcement. A demon pointed a spear at him as I pulled out and hit her spear with a machete. “I know your game! And I won’t let him hurt anyone!” My eyes turned dark around the white part and my eyes glowed red. “LAY A HAND ON HIM AND I WILL RIP IT OFF MYSELF!” I say back to her. He took his hands and moved me as if I was a child starting a fight. He faced her head on and moved her spear. “Dear... if I wanted hurt anyone. I would’ve done so already...” then went on about how he wants to help for entertainment. I hear what looks like the princess’s Girlfriend she talks a bit about Alastor's work more particular when he put his work on the radio. I smiled when they mentioned it because I helped. Then the one who just finished the turf asked. “And the broad?” “That’s just his sectary some say she’s as powerful as him but there’s no need for her to use any of her powers when she’s under his protection.” I couldn’t help but smile. “They are defiantly fucking.” I blushed and screamed on the inside. I turned and I watch as he talks to Charlie then was interrupted by her girlfriend saying how he shouldn’t be trusted. I looked at him a little nervous. She walks back to us and say she’ll take up on the offer but no tricks. I looked at him. He offered his hand and made it over dramatic letting out a big green glow. “So it’s a deal then?”


	6. little dance and deals

“Nope! No hand shaking!” I looked at him that it was enough. He walked around and started asking about staff. He walked up to angel dust and asked him. “What can you do my feminine fellow?” “I can suck your dick.” The silence! I started bursting out laughter. The face he made! “HA! No.” He looked at me. “At least someone appreciates my jokes! Angel Dust is the name toots.” “Donna.” I say He seems to have died long before me but I have a feeling me and him will get a long well. He summoned nifty for cleaning. Me and her waved at each other. She thinks of me as a whore for banging the boss but we need to keep it professional during work. Then summoned someone I knew and internally cursed. Is this my punishment for laughing? It was Husker in the middle of gambling. I turned my head and let boss do the talking. I didn’t want to think about how my ex the first man I dated in hell will be with me and working in the same place. The one called angel dust seemed happy for a bar. When Charlie said how he'd love it here and how he lost the ability to love years ago. “What 40 years ago?” I asked with attitude. “Ah, I forgot your working for him. It’s... nice to see you Donna...” “Up yours Husker.” I crossed my arms and walked with boss.

He did a musical number I guess he got too happy cause he smacked my ass and continued. The door was blown open and nifty was hit. I couldn’t help but laugh again. It was sir Pentious he was after Angel dust. He also seemed to hate Alastor. He and him seemed to have fought before I worked for him. He seemed odd once I walked out. “Oh my~ Is this the famous Donna? You work with Overlords? Why don’t you work for a more experienced one? You can help with turfs and well pay what do you say?” I shake my head. “No thank you I’m already on a contract.” Alastor while still smiling had a look on his face. A look ready to fight and kill for. He put his hand on my shoulder almost his way of saying she’s mine. He snapped his other hand and destroyed his ship and him. But he’d live not sure why he let him live. He then walked back and planned to make some jambalaya.


	7. 7 Getting hot in the kitchen

We go into the hotel’s kitchen to start cooking. While normally with some magic he can easily get me new and clean clothes I still put on an apron for cooking. I get out the recipe and start doing measurements. He’s the one who mainly did the cooking which I wasn’t use to but it comes with him being a momma’s boy. As we prepared the food we talked. Sometimes its business or anything while we cook. “So... what do you think of them?” I asked him. “A wonderful bunch some not as welcoming but we may win them over my dear.~ ... are you a little bitter over Husker?” I sighed almost angry. “No, what gave you that idea?” He sighs. “If I could help from anyone else you know I would.~” I grumbled since he distracted me I had to continue doing my part. With his sleeves rolled up he put his hands up my dress shirt and made my bra disappear for easier access. “H-hey!” “Shhhhh... You wouldn’t want the hotel staff to hear you right? I’m just trying to make you feel better.~ Just continue to cook and pretend I’m not here.~” I hated how smooth his voice was as he spoke. “F-fine but it’ll be difficult.” I then added my chicken in the pot and his and started adding and stirring. His hands got away from my chest I sighed until I felt his hands up my skirt. “W-wait... we can’t do it here, right now... please master...” I begged to him hoping for a compromise. He got his hands out. “Alright under a condition. You know what I want. I’ll watch over the food and make me cum before it over cooks.~” I nodded and get down. I opened my legs and started rubbing my pussy under my panties. I take out his cock and started licking the head. I let it go in circles before I let it go in my mouth. He takes a hold of my bunny ears and thrust into my mouth. I have no problems and gulp down his cock until he arches his back and came in my mouth. “Mmmmm good girl hand over those panties.~” I hooked my thumbs to the hip parts and bring it down and hand them over to him. “I’ll finish up and you go out there and chat up with your co workers.~ With nothing underneath.” I nodded and fixed myself up.


	8. A little hope doesnt hurt

I walked there and sit at the desk I try to keep myself calm and cool while also keeping myself warm enough it wouldn’t be obvious I wasn’t wearing any bra or panties. I already felt a little excited to the idea. Knowing I had a naughty secret. I learned their names and that they preferred to be called The princess only likes being called Charlie, Vaggi and I knew Angel Dust, Nifty and Husker. I and Angel Dust started talking. “So you and the boss what’s the story?” I chuckled awkwardly. “Just like Husker I also gamble a bit. And I bet my soul and that’s how I ended up working for him.” The table fell silent as I said that. I can feel the air thicken. I try to laugh again. “It’s not so bad! I’m alive taken care of I have good protection from the turf wars the cleansing can you blame me?” “How can you work for such a killer?” Vaggi asked I continue to smile. “There’s worse people to work for here in hell, I have nothing to complain about. He treats me with respect and gives me a nice place to stay in.” I decided to play at Charlie’s heart strings. “I do what I can to survive like the rest of us who don’t have the opportunity or luck to be under a powerful person’s thumb. That’s why we want... why I want to help I’m tired of the cleansing...” Her eyes light up a bit. “So you do have hope in what we plan to do?!” I looked at her face it was the look of someone who had hope and an idea. He was right she is naïve but had big plans. I chuckle. “Trust me I wouldn’t be here for simply entertainment.” If I can give her a little hope I can gain trust and it wasn’t a lie. What will it hurt to try? 

He comes out with the meal and we ate. When they left and nifty cleans up it was just me and him he moves to sit next to me. “I have something...” “Yeah?” He hands me a box and I opened it and it was a spider I yelped and hugged him for safety he laughs. I got mad again. He kissed my cheek. “Just having a little fun sweetheart. Here’s a bonus.” He then hands me a mini cake I ate it and smiled as I ate. He watches me. “I will never understand how you can eat that dark sugar.” “Says the man who eats sour plumbs.” He smiled till I finished and turned my head kissed my lips.


	9. She's mine and mine alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more sex so ya know do what you want.

After doing more plans of work and business he says he’ll stay in the hotel as well. We have a room together. The room was fine I looked at him and sat on the bed. “Ok something is wrong are you goanna tell me muffin?” He locked the door behind him. He put his cane in the closet. He looked over me and put a hand under my chin. “My dear... times are changing... I have much planned but all I can say is we are no longer safe at home this will be our new home...” I raised my eye brow. “But boss-” I was cut off as he made me lay back on the bed.

He kissed me passionately he ripped my blouse and skirt. He was so hungry this night. Probably because he had did over kill time with his powers. He moved down and started leaving bites around my neck and beasts. “Ahhhh~ Alastor~” I moaned and arched my back he went back and whispered in my ear. “I wish... I wish we could be open... I want them all to know... you’re mine! You’re only mine! Only I can make you feel this way!” He took off my bra and panties and ripped his own clothes off. He pulled me on top of me and started eating me his nails dug into my hips and ass. I see him hard I leaned down and started using my breasts first I see him getting pre cum all over his cock and my boobs. Then I leaned down and sucked his tip teasing him. Our time together I now know what he likes. It didn’t take long to make us both cum. He blew a big load in my mouth I swallowed. He drank me up. “I hate sweet things... but I love only your sweetness...” I blushed as he moved us. He holds on to his cock in front of my face. He made me put on my glasses. “Ohhhh I love it when your face and glasses have my cum.~ Here’s one more load that won’t be inside.~” He then came on my face and glasses I take them back off . Then he has me tied my hands up keeping my upper body up I can see our reflections in the big wall mirror understanding now why he put it there. He lets my hair down as he gets behind us. I can feel him teasing his head against my opening. Then slowly pushed him in and started moving and out. He raised his hand and started slapping my right ass cheek. Then did it again and again, and again. The slapping is turning my cheeks red. “Look... we aren’t going to heaven for having sex like this! Remember! Remember me as the man that can make your body crave me!” I nodded and moaned. Each thrust he made made my boobs bounce. “Yes! Yes I’ll remember Alastor! Ahhahh!~”He started moving faster already. My body started bouncing too. “Tell me how much you love me!” This wasn’t the first time he’d told me to repeat after him. But he’s never said love. “I-I love you...” I moaned he slapped my cheeks harder and started going faster. He then grabbed one breasts and started moving it around. “Louder!” “I-I love you!” “Good girl!” He put both hands on both breasts. And kept going until I clenched around him. “I’m... I’m getting close!” “Do it! My gift to you cum right now! Cum where we will work from now on!” He says as he lets one hand go down and started playing with my clit to help simulate me. “Yes Alastor!” I screamed as I clenched around him and came he thrust a few more times and filled me up. He slowly pulled out and let me go. “Let’s take a bath together.”


	10. Having a bath.

I run the bath as I can feel a little sore after our fun. It’s normal for me since he’s bigger than anything I’m use to. That or we went rougher than usual today. I didn’t mind at all. He gets in first then me on his lap mainly in between his legs I get the makeup and cum off my face. “You know... you could just not wear make up as much anymore.” I rolled my eyes. “Sorry but I have to look at least a little nice when we do business.” He wraps his arms around me. He leans his head on my shoulder. “This wouldn’t be such a problem if you can simply rule by my side.” “You know me I don’t do politics... also what was up with the love stuff? Is something wrong?” “Nothing is... I just haven’t heard those words coming from a woman in god knows how long... You remember your promise?” “I said I won’t forget.” He makes me turn my head and kissed his lips. When we got out the bath and dried off. He took my hand and we took one and got in bed together he pulled me close. I feel my eyes get heavy as I fall asleep in our new home.


End file.
